nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Pfiffblütenoase
Die Pfiffblütenoase liegt in der zentralen Wüste von Vol'dun, südlich der Knochengrube und westlich von Atul'aman. Weiter im Süden steht die Glutsandarena mit dem Glutsandaußenposten. Beschreibung Versteckt in einer tiefen Höhle in der Nähe von Atul'aman befindet sich die verborgene Pfiffblütenoase. Der Teich hier mit seinem Frischwasser ist eine wahre Kostbarkeit in der sonst unwirtlichen Wüste und zieht allerlei Tiere an, darunter friedliche Flussbestien und nicht so friedliche Silithidenwespen. Im Innern der Oase findet ihr den Goldhauer, ein Gasthaus, das von einem verschrobenen Gastwirt – Rhan'ka – geführt wird. Etwas Honig? Ein Stück nördlich der Pfiffblütenoase verkauft ein Vulpera namens Rikati kurioses „Essen“ und Getränke, wie beispielsweise Eiterschwingen-"Honig" – es ist wahrscheinlich nicht das, was ihr denkt. Nichts in der Wüste ist das. Wenn ihr abenteuerlustig seid und einen starken Magen habt, könnt ihr vorbeischauen und neue kulinarische Weiten erkunden. * Schon gewusst? Brutosaurus-Fütterung: Wenn ihr bei Rikatis Wagen vorbeischaut, solltet ihr eine Delikatesse namens Schlange am Spieß kaufen. Wenn ihr die Brutosaurier in Vol'dun, Nazmir und Zuldazar damit füttert, erhaltet ihr den Erfolg „Sie fressen mir aus dem winzigen Händchen“. Niemand mag große, hungrige, fleischfressende Brutosaurier und es macht Spaß, sie zu füttern. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch Vol’dun (06.08.2018) Das Abenteuer thumb Vom Letztwindlager ← aus schickte die Vulpera Norah die Champions der Horde zur Pfiffblütenoase, um dort eine saftige Ananas bei Rhan'ka abzuliefern. Als ihre Karawane das letzte Mal dort durchzog, begegneten sie diesem merkwürdigen Zandalari, der in einer Höhle lebte. Sie tauschten ein paar Waren und er bezahlte im Voraus dafür, damit Norah ihm beim nächsten Mal eine Ananas mitbrachte. Die Vulpera hatte keine Ahnung, warum, und es dauerte ewig, bis sie eine auftreiben konnte, aber eine echte Vulpera hielt ihre Handelsversprechen. Da sie selbst keine Zeit hatte, machten sich die Abenteurer auf den Weg, um die Ananas bei Rhan'ka abzuliefern. Dadurch entdeckten sie auch das versteckte Gasthaus, → den Goldhauer und seinen Gastwirt. Quest 110: Eine seltsame Lieferung GESUCHT: Teilnehmer für Kobraausflug thumb|150px|[[Sevriss - eine unterhaltsame Urlaubsaktivität]] Im Goldhauer hatte Rhan'ka auch ein Kopfgeld für eine Kobra namens Sevriss ausgeschrieben. Er war erfreut, all seinen Gästen mitteilen zu können, dass er die Ausflugsaktivitäten um eine überraschende Neuerung erweitern konnte. Der neue Erlebnisausflug zur unaufhaltsamen Riesenkillerkobra war ab sofort verfügbar. Anmeldungen waren nicht erforderlich, da alle Gäste automatisch zur Teilnahme an dieser Aktivität freiwillig gemeldet wurden. Daher sollten sie sich zur Teilnahme einfach in die Dünen nördlich der Pfiffblütenoase begeben und versuchen, sich nicht von der Riesenkobra töten zu lassen, die das Gebiet neuerdings durchstreifte. Gebietskundige Führer wurden für diese Aktivität derzeit nicht angeboten, doch Rhan'ka wünschte allen viel Spaß. Quest 110: GESUCHT: Teilnehmer für Kobraausflug Das Büffet aufstocken Im Goldhauer bat Zulsans Geist die Champions der Horde darum, ihm ein paar süße und saftige Pfiffblütenschleckfrüchte aus der Oase zu bringen. Diese benötigte er, um das Menü seines Frühstücksbüffets abzurunden. Denn wenn die Gäste massenhaft Skorpidblut gebechert, Sandwüter umgelegt und sich mit ihrem besten Kumpel Zulsan Witze erzählt hatten, und dann im Goldhauer aufwachten, brauchten sie ein Frühstücksbüffet, bei dem sie so viel in sich hineinstopfen durften, wie sie nur konnten. Doch ohne Obst drohte das Büffet zur Katastrophe zu werden. Im Gegentzug konnten sich die Champions dann ihr ganzes Leben lang am Büffet bedienen. Quest 110: Das Büffet aufstocken Kreative Vermarktung thumb|150px|[[Blutkrone]] Man'zul im Goldhauer fand, dass die Goldhauerbande die beste Bande in ganz Zandalar war. Er wusste das, und die Champions der Horde wussten das auch. Alle in der Bande wussten das. Aber sie mussten dafür sorgen, dass es auch alle wussten, die vor ihrem Gasthaus standen. Er brauchte etwas Großes... zum Beispiel einen riesigen Hauer aus Gold. Man'zul wusste zwar nicht, wo man so etwas finden konnte, aber er hatte einen Plan. In der Oase gab es ein großen Sauroliske namens Blutkrone. Wenn die Abenteurer ihm einen riesigen Rippenknochen von dieser Bestie brachten, kümmerte sich Man'zul um den Rest. Und wenn das nicht funktionierte, konnten sie sich ja in die "Blutrippenbande" umbenennen. Quest 110: Kreative Vermarktung Kein Puls Volni hatte gesehen, wie die Champions der Horde die Sandwüter erledigten. Diese Fremden hatten Jagdinstinkt, und das gefiel ihr. Die Pfiffblütenoase war voll von gefährlichen Tieren, die die Gäste vertrieben und den Pterrordaxen ständig in die Quere kamen. Als Flugmeisterin des Goldhauers wollte sie diese Raubtiere getötet wissen. Sobald die Himmel wieder frei waren, konnten ihre Pterrordaxe die Champions dann hinfliegen, wohin sie auch wollten. Für die Gäste gab es noch genügend andere Bestien für die sportliche Jagd. So aber wurden sie wenigstens nicht mehr schon vor ihrer Ankunft hier selbst gejagt. Quest 110: Kein Puls NSCs Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Vol'dun